Kaido
| occupation = Pirate; Captain | epithet = (Viz: Kaido, The King of the Beasts) | birth = May 1st | jva = }} Kaido of the Beasts is one of the Yonko, and the third one to be mentioned by name. He is also one of the central antagonists of the Pirate Alliance Saga. According to Trafalgar Law, Kaido is known as the "strongest creature in the world". Kaido's name was first mentioned by Gekko Moriah shortly after having obtained Luffy's shadow. His title of Yonko was revealed just after the Straw Hat Pirates defeated Moriah. Personality From what is shown, Kaido is a merciless and confident warrior who never lets an opportunity slip by, as evidenced by his plan to attack Whitebeard during the latter's attempt to save Portgas D. Ace from execution. He is also pitiless and not open to negotiations and excuses , which makes it seemingly unwise to provoke or underestimate him. This is enforced dramatically when Donquixote Doflamingo, a Shichibukai and World Noble known for his fearless and confident attitude, is very afraid of Kaido when he may be unable to fulfill his end of their accord due to Trafalgar Law holding Caesar Clown as a hostage. It was also stated by Scotch that Kaido has a favorite island, a winter island that was guarded by the cyborg and visited by X Drake. He has some care for his subordinates, or at least values Scotch, as Scotch confirmed that Kaido would be angry if Scotch were to be attacked. Relationships Allies Donquixote Doflamingo Kaido has a business agreement with Donquixote Doflamingo. Doflamingo, through the help of Caesar Clown, produces large amounts of Caesar's SAD substance in order for Kaido to create an army of Artificial Zoan Devil Fruit users. However, despite this, they do not seem to be on friendly terms, as Law asserted that Kaido will slaughter Doflamingo if he cannot supply Kaido with Zoan fruits anymore. Doflamingo shows great fear of Kaido as it is implied that he would rather face the Admirals than deal with an angry Kaido. Enemies Gekko Moriah Kaido once had a rivalry with former Shichibukai Gekko Moriah. The two of them fought in the New World. Eventually, Kaido won and apparently slaughtered Moriah's entire crew. This had an adverse effect on Moriah's perception of subordinates, and led him to seek revenge against Kaido by building an army of undead soldiers. Straw Hat and Heart Pirates Alliance Trafalgar Law intends to dethrone Kaido, but apparently is not confident enough to attempt it by himself. To accomplish this, Law sought out an alliance with Monkey D. Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates, to which they agree, with Luffy even declaring that he will defeat all four Yonko. Even though Law suggested that the chance of success with the alliance is 30%, both pirate captains remain undeterred. However, it is then revealed by Law himself that he only sought out an alliance with Luffy because he wanted to use the Straw Hats to destroy the factory producing SMILE, and not as a means to dethrone Kaido. X Drake Prior to the timeskip, X Drake seemed to be interested in meeting Kaido, having willingly provoked his subordinate, Scotch, on the Yonko's favorite Winter island in order to gain his attention. Though his relationship with Kaido isn't currently clear, Drake was shown to squash a rebellion perpetrated against Kaido's subordinates on the same Winter Island. Yonko Edward Newgate As both were Yonko, Kaido and Edward Newgate were not allies, yet would not, under normal circumstances, provoke each other. However, Kaido saw the opportunity to take down his rival prior to the impending Battle of Marineford, and did not hesitate to take advantage to attempt so. It is unknown why Kaido would want to kill Whitebeard. Shanks Since both are Yonko, Kaido and Shanks are enemies, but would not under any normal circumstances provoke each other. However, when Kaido tried to stop Whitebeard from going to Marineford, Shanks interfered and clashed with him, in order to allow the other Yonko to rescue Ace. It is not known what happened in their encounter, but Shanks arrived at Marineford unharmed. Abilities and Powers As one of the Yonko, Kaido is one of the strongest pirates in the world. He attempted to take Whitebeard's life, which is something that few would dare, and clashed with Shanks. He also once fought against Gekko Moriah of the Shichibukai, and emerged victorious. Being a Yonko in and of itself is a testament to his power. It was also stated by the Gorosei that he is one of the few people capable of stopping Blackbeard. According to Law, he is said to be , insinuating that he is not even human, and suggested that he can easily kill Doflamingo, who is a world famous pirate and a Shichibukai. When Law gave him a choice between quitting the Shichibukai and facing the admirals or losing Caesar and facing Kaido, Doflamingo chose the former (a great testament as Doflamingo is somebody who does not show fear even for Whitebeard and instead express laughter at his display of power). This suggests that he fears Kaido more than the admirals, the most powerful combatants among the marines. Further testament to his strength is that Law speculated that even with an alliance with the Straw Hats, their chance of defeating him is only about 30%. Similar to the other Yonko, Kaido also seems to have many underlings and allied pirates, and is able to claim islands as his own territories. With Caesar and Doflamingo as his associates, Kaido has created an army of over 500 Artificial Zoan-class Devil Fruit users. History Past At one point in his life, he fought with Gekko Moriah and defeated him in the New World. Though the details of the battle have yet to be fully explained, it is implied that he is responsible for the death of Moriah's original crew. At some point in the last four years, he collaborated with the Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo and rogue Marine scientist Caesar Clown to create an army of artificial Zoan Devil Fruit users. Marineford Arc When Whitebeard attempted to save Ace from his execution at Marineford, Kaido tried to attack him. However, Shanks intercepted Kaido before he could reach Whitebeard, and Kaido either retreated or gave up, as Shanks managed to arrive at Marineford at the end of the war. Major Battles * Kaido vs. Gekko Moriah's first crew (past battle, unseen) * Kaido and his crew vs. Red Hair Pirates (unseen, result uncertain) Translation and Dub Issues Kaido's epithet, , literally translates to "Hundred Beasts". However, in Japanese, its meaning is somewhat closer to something along the line of "all kinds of beasts". References Site Navigation ca:Kaido de:Kaido es:Kaido fr:Kaidou it:Kaido ja:カイドウ pl:Kaido pt:Kaido Category:Male Characters Category:Yonko Category:Mentioned Only Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists